


college

by adamsbathwater



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Boys In Love, College, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Jigsaw - Freeform, LGBTQ, Lawrence Gordon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Saw - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, adam faulkner stanheight, chainshipping - Freeform, fake sick, sick day, tiny angry twink wants to stay home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsbathwater/pseuds/adamsbathwater
Summary: adam doesn’t feel like getting up this morning to go take his classes for college, so why not pretend to be sick?
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	college

⚠️TW⚠️  
((su*ci*a* thoughts))

adam had his face buried in his pillow, breathing heavily, growing his face warm with the heat of his breath. he burrowed his forehead farther onto the soft pillow as he puffed a harsh amount of hot air from his nose.

it was a monday, monday morning to be exact. waking up late, plus having a sore throat was enough to make adam want to stay home and snuggle up in his warm, plump blanket as he slept like a baby throughout the quiet day within his cozy bed.

although there was one problem— lawrence had become strict with adam missing any classes since he had begun college that fall & began taking the courses necessary for that school and for his own career choice.

since adam had begun his college classes, he seemed to be more tired than he usually was beforehand. he wasn't really a "miserable-tired-and-can't-get-anything-done", but rather a "this-bed-is-so-comfy-and-i-can-finish-my-assignments-some-other-time" kind of tired.

to add onto the lack of motivation to get out of bed, him and lawrence and a handful of friends had gone out to a halloween party that previous saturday, and adam had spent the entirety of the night drinking away any sober he had left in him.

waking up that following sunday had adam within extreme pain of his head, stomach, and seemed every muscle in his body. the boy had woken up to take some good amount of tylenol and drain them down with an already open water bottle from the fridge.

the rest of that day consisted of sleepy grumbles to his partner to keep their standing fan blowing on him as he felt extremely hot. he slept through the entirety of that day and woke up later that night just to be unable to go back to sleep. eventually he dozed into his careless sleep after burying his nose and face between lawrence's strong, bulkier, comforting arms.

following up to that current morning, lawrence entered their shared bedroom while adjusting his tie, getting ready for work. he glanced over at adam who was completely sunken into the comforts beneath him. the older man burrowed his eyebrows for only a second, he was aware of the kind of stunt adam was trying to pull so lawrence would allow him to stay home that day.

adam hadn't heard lawrence enter their bedroom since their door was already open from lawrence previously leaving it open to keep an eye on adam to check if he were getting up and ready whilst he was gone. adam let out a small grumble through a closed mouth, head still mushed into his pillow.

"adam, love, you do know you're not going to stay home today. you've already missed 2 days worth of classes this starting semester.", these words startled adam making his body jump just slightly in his stationary position.

"my throat is killing me, larry. i feel like i'm still hung over from this saturday", adam grumbled just loud enough for lawrence to hear.

"what hurts?", lawrence curiously asked his mopey boyfriend, whilst still adjusting himself in the mirror. adam grunted in slight annoyance in return, "my throat. everything, really."

adam knew he'd have to really commit for this one, since it seemed larry wasn't budging.

the younger male lifted his upper body up just enough & turned toward his side table where his large fast-food beverage stood from the night before.

adam slyly reached for his cup & began to take a sip.

lawrence wasn't paying attention to adam in that moment as he still had his back turned towards him. the boy looked at the older man a bit more intensely than he intended.

adam abruptly brought the cup he was drinking from closer to his face, leading the plastic straw to hit the back of the younger man's throat. he gagged a good amount in response to this sudden action.

adam had then placed the cup between his side of the bed & side table to hide the cup from plain sight— just in time before lawrence had turned around to face his boyfriend with a mildly-concerning yet mostly complexed face.

the boy coughed a bit into his hand while hovering over the edge of their bed in order to make his little stunt even more convincing.

lawrence wasn't buying it.

"well, looks like i'm puking over here too", adam grumbled sarcastically.

lawrence then walked over to his boyfriend's side of the bed to get a good look at him. he moved his eyes down, and noticed the poorly tucked away straw just merely poking out from the space between their bed & adam's table.

adam was still hovering over his end of the bed, now looking down at lawrence's shoes.

after a small pause in the older man's breathing, he let out a small, yet distinguished sigh. adam could tell lawrence wasn't convinced by his shitty acting.

acting wasn't really his strongest suit anyway.

"i can make you some warm soup for breakfast & give you some pepto-bismol, but you need to go to your classes today, adam."

adam groaned in return and let his head fall heavy towards the ground.

why doesn't he just let adam do his own thing? 2 days isn't the end of the world. what's one more?!

lawrence proceeded to turn towards the door and into the kitchen to heat up adam some canned soup. the younger man stayed in his place, dangling off of the side of the bed until he began to slip onto the floor.

—

throwing on a bit of a heavy jacket and reaching down to tie his shoes, adam was practically ready for another day of hell. lawrence stood towards the door checking to see if he had everything.

the man then kissed adam's forehead, whispered a small "i love you" and headed out the front door.

adam stood alone in the middle of their living room, staring up at the clock to determine what time he should start his car and head over to his campus

or if he should leave at all.

he softly grunted as he put his hands to his face, slowly dragging down. it was only 6:12 am and it already felt like he had worked his ass off all day.

shifting his weight to his other leg, he turned around to walk into their bedroom to grab his bag, camera, phone, and other essentials. while grabbing his things, he tiredly turned his head to the mirror to see a miserable, grungy looking man staring back at him.

lazily lifting his hand up and forming a gun with his fingers, he pointed towards his head and pretended to pull the trigger.

 _'would death really be that bad?'_ , he had thought to himself. _'it's not like i'd be missing anything'._

the boy then stopped suddenly in his tracks as he stared at a framed picture of him and lawrence sitting on the edge of his old apartment building, sharing a kiss.

he felt a bit of guilt crawl through his stomach as he had somehow forgotten that lawrence, the love of his life, was really the one thing keeping him alive right now.

"no, never mind", adam mumbled to himself as he threw his bag strap over his shoulder and carried out the front door to his car.


End file.
